1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fan motors arranged to rotate impellers to generate air currents are known.
Concerning a known fan motor, a fan including an external-rotor drive motor 103 and blades 50 is described in WO 03/075433, for example. In a structure illustrated in FIG. 10 of WO 03/075433, a circuit board 30 is arranged above a base part 46, and a stator 22 is arranged above the circuit board.
The base part of the fan motor is screwed to a frame of a device. Accordingly, a space is required between the base part and the circuit board to secure a sufficient screwing length of a screw. However, the space between the base part and the circuit board raises the axial position of each of the circuit board and the stator with reference to the base part. This makes it difficult to secure a large air channel near an air inlet of the fan.